ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouran Host Club
The Ouran Host Club (also known as the Ouran High School Host Club) is an independently functioning high school club co-founded by Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. The club is located in Music Room #3 of the high school building of Ouran Academy. Background Prior to the establishment of the club, many of its members were considered misfits of sorts; however, as time progressed, the members of the club skyrocketed in terms of popularity among their peers, especially the girls. The club was created with the sole purpose and vow of entertaining and pleasing all who visit the club regardless of the person's background or preferences. However, Kyoya acknowledges that the hosts' professional networks benefit greatly from one another and that they all planned to utilize this since the beginning. Female customers are called "princesses" and male guests, like Ritsu Kasanoda, are allowed and treated cordially or romantically, as they prefer. Guests are expected to mind their manners and those who cross the line, like Seika Ayanokoji, are banned from future activities. The Host Club usually holds a fundraiser each season of the school year for publicity. The club also sells seasonal photo albums of each host (made with pictures collected by Kyoya's spycams) and periodically auctions off the hosts' belongings. Due to the fact that the Host Club is an independently managed club, all profits go directly back into the club's budget for future events, as well as practical upkeep. Each host collects points based on how much profit they reel in. Kyoya and Tamaki take the club's reputation seriously at all times. Kyoya sends each girl a bouquet when the club's beach trip is ruined by bullies, and he quietly asks the customers to leave when the twins tell their story about their burglar/maid. Tamaki also scolds the twins for not acting like hosts when they conduct their fake fight in the cafeteria. The Host Club is the only school club that fits into neither the sports nor cultural sectors. The club also has no faculty advisor. When Tamaki first suggested his club idea to Kyoya, Kyoya remarked that such an odd club had the potential to be brilliant if managed correctly. When they win the rights to the central salon for the school festival in Chapter 24, Kyoya is pleased that the club will be recorded in school history. Club Activities The Hosts usually have a theme and different club activities each day. The Hosts have different "types" and "techniques" to entertain their guests, the most typical of which is cosplay and hosting a tea-and-conversation service, though tea-and-flirting is preferred by its guests. The Club also has an active website where updates about events, photos and online auctions may be viewed. A members-only blog is run by Kyoya, and its exclusive information is not available to anyone else, not even the school newspaper. An example of an auction item is Haruhi's mechanical pencil as mentioned in Ep 09 - A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy! Guests sign up for a time slot with their designated hosts. Based on availability, they can either sign up as a group or for one-on-one time. As seen in Chapter 68's orienteering rally, regular customers actually learn quite a lot about fine art and Japanese history by attending. The club primarily caters to the high school sector of Ouran Academy, but there are hosts in other grades. For example, Shiro Takaoji, an elementary student, is an honorary host; the twins started hosting during their last year of middle school; and Honey and Mori host regularly even after graduating from the high school whilst in attendance at Ouran University. The club meets every day after school for two hours, but only one hour is spent entertaining guests. The rest of the time is spent setting up, cleaning, and planning activities. Yuzuha Hitachiin provides most of their costumes. Toru Suzushima's family company provides their china sets. Roses are the basic motif of the club; each member has a designated rose color and hands them out freely to customers. The Hosts * Tamaki Suoh - The "Prince Charming" Type * Kyoya Ootori - The "Cool" Type * Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka - The "Loli-Shota" Type * Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka - The "Wild" Type ("Strong and Silent" Type in the dubbed version) * Kaoru Hitachiin - One of the two "Little Devil" Types * Hikaru Hitachiin - One of the two "Little Devil" Types * Haruhi Fujioka - The "Natural" Type Tamaki Suoh With his good looks and princely charm, Tamaki is the titular President and most popular member of the Host Club, with a 70% request rate according to the club's true director, Kyoya. His rose's color is white. He enjoys being referred to as King or Tono, and personally recruited all of the other members, except for Haruhi. Although he persists in declaring that his affection for Haruhi is fatherly, he eventually realizes that he's in love with her. Kyoya Ootori Shrewd and calculating, Kyoya is known as the "Shadow King" because he controls it from behind the scenes, allowing Tamaki to serve as its figurehead and top draw. He and Tamaki, while seemingly different in personality, are actually good friends. He is the "Mommy" of the Host Club while Tamaki is the "Daddy." He is rarely seen with guests as his time is spent keeping track of expenses, developing profitable events and making sure those events come off as planned. The club's existence depends on his fundraising ability and he keeps the Host Club treasury full with and without their knowledge. He claims he never does anything that will not benefit himself in some way but is, in fact, much more like Tamaki than he lets on; his egoistic facade stemming from his conflicted desires to both oppose and impress his father. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin They are mostly known as the Hitachiin twins, "Little Devils," or "evil doppelgängers" (the last title only used by Tamaki). Hikaru's rose is pale blue; Kaoru's is orange/coral. When hosting, they demonstrate an excessive brotherly love which borders on the incestuous, but which appeals to a large percentage of their clientele. Sometimes they play the "Which one is Hikaru?" Game, asking the guesser to tell them apart. Said game has only ever been won by Tamaki once (via intuition), but by Haruhi consistently. No one else had ever had Haruhi's keen insight, and her ability to identify them as independent and different people earns their respect and affection. The Host Club members are the first friends the twins have had apart from one another. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka Commonly known as Honey and Mori (respectively), these are the club's two eldest members. Honey is the only Club member smaller than Haruhi and although he is 18, he looks to be about six years old and his rose color is pink. The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family for generations but after the clans were united by marriage, the master-servant relationship became familial, making Honey and Mori cousins. Despite this, Mori continues to watch out for Honey and is the only one able to control his boisterous personality; they share a relationship much like that of brothers. Honey is the "boy Lolita" of the club, who charms girls by being excessively cute, while Mori is the strong and silent type with the dark blue rose. After they graduate high school in the manga, they visit the club regularly to help entertain. Haruhi Fujioka Forced to join the host club after accidentally breaking an expensive Renaissance vase, Haruhi is the only girl in the club; although when they first meet her, they mistake her for a gay boy. Gradually, each Host realizes (for different reasons) the truth. She reluctantly accepts an invitation to become a Host in order to work off the cost of the vase, continuing to disguise herself as a boy and over time, becoming a welcome and valued member. She is a "natural rookie" and attracts customers with her modesty. Her rose color is deep red. Haruhi even admits that she enjoys the romantic attention from girls. By the end of the manga, she has entertained over 200 guests. The six hosts love her dearly, in their various ways, and are shown to be extremely protective of her; she in turn grows deeply attached to each of them. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and possibly Mori and Kyoya each develop romantic feelings for her. In the anime, the romance is not explored, though in the manga it is revealed that she and Tamaki eventually marry. Other Members *Renge Houshakuji - The Host Club's self-proclaimed manager *Shiro Takaoji - The "naughty" type, Tamaki's apprentice *Ritsu Kasanoda - Mori's apprentice Customers Many of the hosts' regular customers feature or cameo in the anime and manga. Haruhi's customers *Kanako Kasugazaki (former) *Renge Houshakuji *Ritsu Kasanoda *Momoka Kurakano *Kimiko Sakurazuka *Ruri Karasuma (烏丸　瑠璃) Tamaki's customers *Seika Ayanokoji (former) *Ayame Jounouchi *Megumi Kanoya (former) *Tsubaki Kamigamo *Shiori Igawa (夷川 栞) *Honoka Kimiwada (君和田 ほのか) Kyoya's customers *Yuriko Aika (秋 鹿 百合 子) *Azusa Suwaki (州 胁 梓) Hikaru and Kaoru's customers *Haruna Usami (宇佐美 阳 菜) *Kozue Kitamikado (北 御 门 梢) Honey and Mori's customers *Reiko Kanazuki *Marika Mikamo (三 鸭 茉莉花) *Ayumi Munakata (宗 像 亜 弓) Mottos These are according to Ouran High School Host Club manga: *'First Motto:' Be strong, be dignified and be beautiful. *'Second Motto:' Unending research is a guide for a good guy. Gallery Ouranstars.jpg Ouran1.png Benibarafans.jpg fullcontingent.jpg Inthecarriage.jpg Sevenhosts.jpg Ouranrg4.jpg ohshc1.jpg Ouran.jpg 444px-Ouranchart.jpg Category:Ouran Host Club Category:Clubs